Pour Some Sugar On Me
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: In class, a bored Kyouko decides to make her own fun by teasing Sayaka over their telepathic link, sharing with her a very vivid fantasy involving a jar of honey.


"Hey, Sayaka."

"No."

"You don't even know what I want yet."

"Whatever you want, it's not the time."

There are times when the telepathic bond shared between magical girls troubles Sayaka. In almost every situation, it's her girlfriend's abuse of it that stirs such frustrations. During class she's often subject to Kyouko's every thought as the girl's attention span wanes, as if her work ethic out of class isn't already terrible enough. All Sayaka wants to do is her work, and maybe have that rub off on Kyouko, but it has so far proven completely futile. She blows off her homework for just about any distraction she can. It's maddening.

"A big jar of honey."

Looking over to Kyouko is a mistake, because the fanged grin she would have said it with is plastered across her face anyway, pointed right at her. "I didn't ask." . The bluenette groans, turning back toward the front, where the teacher talks about-damn, what is she talking about again? Sayaka's already falling for the trick she can see a mile away.

"But you don't even know what I want to do with it yet." Kyouko's voice starts to give her intentions away, that she isn't just being bothersome for the sake of her own amusement. Not entirely at least. It scares Sayaka so much more than if she was just in the mood to be a pest. That would at least be easy to handle.

"To sweeten tea?" The best way to disarm her is with deadpan ignorance of the direction she's about to go, and Sayaka tries her best to feign cluelessness, even knowing full well where she's going. Class simply is not the place to have the discussion Kyouko wants to have.

"Well, I do like most things sweet. Present company excluded."

Though Sayaka doesn't turn her head again, she knows there's a tongue poking out toward her. She tries her best to ignore it though, too busy contemplating if she should open up a group line and try to get Mami to shut it down. She'll listen to Mami. Probably. But before she can try to get a hold of Mami, some very vivid images appear in her mind's eyes, throwing her train of thought off completely.

_Sayaka crawls into Kyouko's lap, blouse unbuttoned and loose over her shoulders, exposing the lace-trimmed blue bra she has on beneath. Usually Kyouko is the first to get out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable, but she'd barely gotten her shoes off and settled lazily on the couch before her girlfriend was upon her, clothes already loosely hanging off her lithe form. Their lips don't take long to drift together into a long, slow kiss, the sort that says they've been waiting to do this all day, but school has made them weary and tired. Well, made Sayaka tired; Kyouko is too cool to put that much energy into school, and she's brimming with excitement._

"_I know just the thing to perk you back up," she says, baring her fangs._

"What are you doing?" Sayaka asks, terrified of why she's able to see Kyouko's fantasies in such depth that they may as well be hers. And she knows they're Kyouko's, because even the smartass commentary about being 'too cool' is there, unsaid but very apparent. "How are you doing this?"

"It worked?" she asks, surprised herself. Her smile deepens as she looks down at the book on her desk, trying hard to lessen her smile before a stray glance from the teacher catches her snickering. "Wow, I was just taking a stab at sending mental images by fantasizing while still connected to you."

"Well, stop stabbing." Sayaka's cheeks burn bright red, embarrassment heavy on her chest as the lewd scene beamed right into her brain throws her way off. Her focus is in pieces now, and she knows full well that her request to just be left alone won't be heeded.

"_Honey?" Sayaka asks, a little confused. She'd had her legs parted, ready to accept whatever toy Kyouko had behind her back, but instead she'd presented a small glass jar with a bee on the front of it. Not the vibrator that she was hoping could stir her back into having energy. Her blouse hangs off her shoulders, bra discarded beside her. "What are you going to do with that?"_

"_Have a snack, of course!" Kyouko unscrews the top, sticking her fingers into the thick, sweet honey until they're dripping with a hefty blob of it. With one sudden movement she pushes it forward, pressing it right into her girlfriend's collarbone and then smearing it downward. A sticky trail runs down from her collarbone through her cleavage to right where her ribs stop. The unexpected smearing makes Sayaka gasp in surprise, especially as her breasts push back together once her hand is through them. They stick together, and the strange sensation throws her sense of touch a little out of whack._

_Leaning forward, the redhead pushes her tongue right against the front of her throat, not hard enough to squeeze, but the mere presence of it in such a vulnerable place, pressing, makes her wince and suck in a hard breath regardless, just out of reflexive panic. Teeth and lips don't bother her, but a tongue? Its force is concentrated enough to get her uneasy. The tongue slithers its way down, slowly licking the sticky honey off of the flesh it's smeared across. Some of the honey accumulates beneath her tongue, and whenever it gets too heavy she's quick to press the strong, wet muscle flat to her skin and lap it all up with her tongue's top._

_Sayaka's breasts are a familiar place for her tongue to be, but instead of wrapping her lips around one of the nipples that have hardened from the surprise licks, she continues to lick downward, hands gripping her mounds and pulling the apart. Her breasts had squished the thick mess of honey together a little, and so parting them again forms thin connective strands of honey. Instead of licking down her cleavage, Kyouko comes in from the bottom this time, her tongue eager to break each strand one by one, catching the strings of honey that linger on her tongue, slowly softening in contact with her saliva. _

"What is this supposed to accomplish?" Sayaka's fingers wrap tightly around her pen, squeezing it as she tries as hard as she can to contain herself. She doesn't a particularly good job of it, because she's also biting her lip and the blushing is only getting worse. The teacher's lesson is completely beyond her now, and her eyes are trained down on the desk to hide the colour in her cheeks and the mingling sorts of frustration in her expression.

Instead of replying, Kyouko just licks her lips, watching Sayaka try to hold together with increasing difficulty. "That would ruin the surprise," she snickers. It surprises her that she's not getting more of it too, relatively well composed, just looking like she was as spaced out as usual. Sure, she's better at steeling herself, but these are all right out of her mind. In fact, her tongue is unable to stay still, licking the corners of her mouth and desperately wishing she could taste the mingling flavours of honey and Sayaka.

Surprise? Sayaka's thighs are rubbing together slowly as the arousal grows, her girlfriend's fantasies beamed right into her head, and it's all for a 'surprise'? "You're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week."

_After breaking each stand apart the licking upward continues, taking advantage of the uneven terrain of Sayaka's parted cleavage to lick just about everywhere. Her saliva grows thicker with each additional drop of honey, and each lick across somewhere she hadn't smeared the sweet topping leaves a sticky streak. She's not doing anything to clean Sayaka off, and there's something about that thought that makes the bluenette shiver and moan. Her legs squeeze together as she stops trying to hold in all the burning need inside of her. If only Kyouko had brought the vibrator along with the jar of honey, she could have rode it to release several times over as she indulged her girlfriend's twin loves; food, and Sayaka. Hopefully not in order of priority._

_It's a while before the honey is all lapped up, and all that's left is stickiness sandwiched between saliva and flesh, lingering until she's washed properly; a tongue is no substitute for running water, although running water can't do the things for her that Kyouko's skilled muscle can. Before the redhead can even reach for the jar again, Sayaka is leaning back to lie flat, sticking her stomach out. "Do here next!" she shouts excitedly. "Turn me into your sticky sweet treat and lick me all over!"_

"I don't talk like that!"

_Kyouko gets up off the couch to get a big pitcher of water and some glasses. She didn't realize that so much honey would make her mouth sticky, her licks almost dry. She hurries back into the room so that she doesn't miss the show promised to her. Sayaka handles the honey by herself this time, and oh boy is she in over her head. Sloppy and overeager, she spreads far too much across her bared midriff, not even noticing that she is because it's a strange, tickling feeling that makes her squirm and giggle a little._

_When she's finished, the honey layer is thick and unevenly applied, a clumsy sugary mess smeared across her flat tummy that makes Kyouko's mouth water. Adding to the sight is how Sayaka brings the honey-covered fingers up to her lips, having picked up a love for having her digits sucked by the redhead after virtually every time she fingered the girl. It's only accentuated by being able to taste the sweet spread for herself._

_Kyouko goes to work with ease, swallowing down a mouthful of water to wash the stickiness down before leaning in. Her tongue starts at her navel, running a few teasing circles around it before slithering up. Sayaka doesn't stay still, and the slow writhing only makes licking her even more fun; she adores kissing or licking the girl all over, and enjoys giving much more than receiving. Knowing that Sayaka is enjoying herself enough to just let go and squirm is the best feeling Kyouko knows._

There's something sweet in that sentiment, putting into clear context something Sayaka has always wondered about Kyouko's readiness to perform in exchange for disproportionately less in return. But she shouldn't be finding out like this! And not here!

The tension grows to be too much. She's turned on to a degree she really isn't comfortable trying to control, and her hand flies up, interrupting the teacher's lecture to ask permission to go to the bathroom. Her voice comes out as steady as she can make it, but it doesn't quite work out very well. What it does do is impart some apparent urgency to her request, which is granted. She excuses herself, moving at a careful-but-swift pace out of the room and down the hallway.

"Wow, already?" Kyouko sneers, her telepathic link continuing even as Sayaka slips into a stall. "Hey, why don't you wait a few minutes, and I'll slip away too? There's no point in doing that all by yourself when I'm around."

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Sayaka snaps as she slides her panties down, noticing the wet spot in the front that she really wishes was smaller. It's a lie, of course; she doesn't need to pee, but she definitely needs to work off some of the tension building in her loins. Her fingers push down apprehensively, uncertain about the location, and she realizes that the hasn't had to do this to herself for quite a while. Because that's definitely the biggest present issue while she's masturbating in the school bathroom.

"Even psychically you're a terrible liar."

The images resume, but Sayaka isn't fighting them anymore. She's reluctant to accept them, but there's a lot less pressure on her now, the wicked teasing much more appropriate where nobody can see her crack.

_Kyouko has fingers in Sayaka now, from the hand that wasn't doing the smearing of course. Three long, eager digits pump quickly into her, trying to push her to release as her tongue slithers aimlessly along her stomach. There's no big deposits of honey left along her flesh, even hidden in her navel, but there's still plenty of sticky sweetness lingering, and even if there weren't Kyouko never turns down an opportunity to lick her girlfriend's stomach._

_The digits hook and curl, pushing up against the spot she knows will get Sayaka really worked up. She's crying out and moaning, speaking exaggeratedly, in ways the real Sayaka would never speak but the fantasy Sayaka, who exists to facilitate Kyouko's inner desires, lets spill freely. All the while, her hips buck upward frantically, wanting the fingers, begging them deeper into her. The combination of Kyouko's tongue against some part of her body and the skilled, dextrous digits pumping her furiously was an almost nightly treat that never seemed to dull in appeal._

Fantasy Sayaka's incredibly vulgar, over-the-top dirty talk makes the real Sayaka blush furiously, embarrassed that her girlfriend can even put such lewd words into her mouth like that. Not that it doesn't turn her on more than she's willing to admit; a bit of a recurring theme today. She fingers herself at the same pace Fantasy Kyouko is going; she knows it well enough to let her memory take over on the matter. It leaves her focus strong for the herculean task of trying to keep quiet, lest someone come into the bathroom to hear stifled moans and heavy, panting breaths. Things didn't need to get any worse.

_The pressure building up inside Sayaka is too much to handle. All the licking and kissing, the touches and odd pleasure in the stickiness all add to the world class fingering she's receiving, leaving her unable to hold it back for long. "I'm cumming!" she cries out, again not quite what she would say, but there must be something in the air tonight. Her hips buck forward one last time, and the pent-up release brings itself upon her rather violently. She shakes and howls as a clear stream of nectar spurts outward, Kyouko's mouth right there to catch her quim. She's never gushed this much before._

"Wow, someone thinks highly of herself."

"The second you started fingering yourself in the bathroom, you lost the right to judge me." Kyouko's chest swells with pride as she pretends to take notes. She doesn't actually do it, of course, instead scribbling out a smug little note to show Sayaka later about how much she won. "Do you want me to speed things up so that you can get off?"

Sayaka groaned, feeling so embarrassed by the entire thing, and seeing the offer as a trap, but... Ugh, she didn't want to spend all day there trying to calm herself back down! "Fine. Yes. You win, just let this end!"

Rapidfire scenes filled her mind at the speed of thought, much more direct and lewd images to push her onward, rather than the slow foreplay she's been subjected to so far. Much like real foreplay it got her excited, but now she needs release, and if surrendering to Kyouko is the only way to get it, then so be it.

_Sayaka's head is between Kyouko's thighs. It's rare for them, but when Kyouko does receive, she makes the most out of it, getting absorbed and caught up in the act. She tugs on Sayaka's hair, bucks upward into her face and dances on her tongue. It's only fair; she's the one going down on Sayaka nine times out of ten, so her one should be a bit more special, something a little rougher._

_There's a vibrator inside of Sayaka, pumped in and out of her with surprising patience as Kyouko sucks on her breasts. The flavour of honey still lingers on her flesh, and each time she switches which nipple she's suckling on she lets her kisses and licks pick up all of that sweet goodness. Sayaka's hips try to make the pumping less patient, because she's clearly the one in the relationship who can't keep her sexual appetites at bay or appreciate the benefits of finesse._

"Now you're just trying to make me mad!"

_Kyouko lays her girlfriend prone, hands kneading her rear and gently pulling the cheeks apart as her head leans in. A few soft licks against her puckered hole makes Sayaka yelp in excitement, hips pushing back against Kyouko's face. A few firmer licks make her fingertips press hard into the couch's upholstery. By the time her tongue begins to lap and slither in slow circles along her rim, the stream of verbal eagerness continues again with renewed vigor, Sayaka ready to ride the unconventional pleasure right to yet another release._

_Once again Sayaka climbes into the "lovely" redhead's lap, but this time neither of them has much in the way of clothing on, and the plastic cock Kyouko wears certainly wasn't there before. A burst of energy is upon her, despite several orgasms already she's brimming with excitement as she sinks down onto the strap-on, wasting no time in riding Kyouko's lap with everything she has. Teeth sink into her neck, and she can't help but moan louder than ever. "I love the way you bite me!" is something the real Sayaka would never say, but they're hopefully beyond interrupting a perfectly good fantasy for such petty details yet again._

Finally, Sayaka's seen enough. She bites down hard on her free hand, muffling the noises rising up from her throat as her body trembles. Her orgasm washes over her, leaving her hot and tingling all over. All the while she has nothing on her mind but cursing Kyouko, the evil, evil girl who tinks this is a fair or even remotely okay thing to do to someone. Her tight inner walls clench around her fingers as a small trickle of quim leaks down into the toilet.

She makes careful note of cleaning her hands and thighs before returning to class, not giving a single word as she simply goes back to her seat and begins dutifully copying down the notes already written on the board that she's missed. She wants everything to be normal again, because if she has another flash of naked flesh beamed into her brain she's going to call Mami.

"Why did you do that?" she snaps. "Nothing about that was okay, and if you ever do it again, you're going to regret it!"

Kyouko responds by unzipping her bag, a noise which draws Sayaka's attention. Reaching in, she begins to pull something halfway out, revealing a jar with a bee on it. Sayaka's cheeks burn bright red once again.

"O-oh," is all she can muster.


End file.
